Mario's Beach Disaster!
is the 1st episode of SMB Movies. Synopsis Jeffy does something bad and Mario gets in trouble! Plot Jeffy tells Mario that he wants to go to the beach, while Mario watches a commercial for "Hunky Pills". Then Mario and Jeffy get in the car to go to the beach, when Jeffy threatens to pull out his Pee Pee (Is is unknown if he ment to pee on Mario or he ment pull his testicles out, which is illegal to do in public). Then they arrive at the beach and meet Brooklyn T. Guy who warns them to not go in the shark exhibit (similar to Does Bad Things Guy warning them not to open the door) because they may get eaten and also look out for sharks in the ocean because one of them escaped. Mario then tries to get a suntan because he couldn't get Hunky Pills, then Jeffy asks if he can go in the water. Mario says yes and ignores that Jeffy could get attacked by the escaped shark (He wasn't officially his adopted father yet though, which could explain it). Then Jeffy meets Homie Dolphin and asks if he's seen a shark. Homie Dolphin says no, but finds one a few seconds later. Jeffy walks up to the shark, and he explains he escaped because he hated it there. Then he offers Jeffy an Illegal Candy. Then Jeffy starts feeling sick and reveals that the shark gave him the cigarette. Unfortunately for Mario, Brooklyn Guy overhears and thinks that is the reason Jeffy is retarded. Then Luigi makes a news report which explains what THEY think happened, when in reality the Shark gave Jeffy the cigarette. But it's revealed that Blackie Bear actually is the reporter and kicks Luigi out. Then Mario gets to the prison with Toad, who became a policeman so he could get enough money to enter the eat a million dollars contest. Then it is revealed Luigi also got arrested for faking a job, and calls Mario a bad father. But then the Shark reveals he went to jail as well and he gave Jeffy the cigarette. Then Mario looks for the key to the door in a bottle and finds out it's in Luigi's pants. Then they get out but Toad is watching and is also stuck in with Brooklyn Guy, who was in there because he was looking for the key that he "accidentally" gave to Luigi. Then he sees a window and takes the risk of jumping at it even though it's an electric shock window. Toad says he has no idea why they hired him because he's naked and is a retard. Then they try getting out by knocking on the door, but all policemen went home. Then Brooklyn Guy says "Fu*k" and tries to find another way out. Then Blackie Bear gets arrested too and says he shouldn't have been because all he did was kick out Luigi (But he might have been arrested for his crimes in Blackie's Call of Duty WW2). Then they try busting out with his Glock 17, but the officers took it away. Then Blackie tries knocking on the door really hard, but Toad won't tell him that they all went on break. Characters * Mario * Jeffy * Blackie Bear * Hunky Fredericks (commercial) * Brooklyn T. Guy * Homie Dolphin * Mr. Sharkie * Toad * Luigi * Benito (post-video) Reception Mario's Beach Disaster received mixed reviews by fans. Some fans liked the video because of the swears. Others disliked it and were surprised a video like this was made by an 8 year old. Trivia * It is the first video to have more 1 person doing the voices. * The video marks the first appearance of important characters such as: ** Hunky Fredericks ** Homie Dolphin ** Mr. Sharkie * So far, it has the most amount of characters ever in a BTG video. Errors * Mario and Luigi could have gotten out using a simple equation: 2 + 2 = Fish * Is it unknown how Blackie got arrested, because all the policeman went home. Poll Do you like Mario's Beach Disaster!? Yes. Kind of. No. Category:Videos Category:Important Videos